goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Kosta's worst nightmare
Kosta's worst nightmare is a Boxing Day special video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on December 26th 2019 Cast Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell Elephant012-Paul AnimeGamer07- Kosta's dad-Simon Transcript Kosta: Man, what a rough Christmas, I am going to bed. (I went to bed) Kosta: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnno No. AnimeGamer07: Come back here you stupid hardcore fan. Kosta: Oh Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnno. No. No. No. Crap! (Kosta stops running as AnimeGamer07 stand tall) Kosta: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Get away from me AnimeGamer07: Get back here! (Kosta stops running again as Elephant012 stand tall) Kosta: Um, er (x15)! Elephant012: That's right, it's me, Elephant012, and I heard that you made a grounded video out of me. You know that you can't do that! And your are a freaking nazi for making grounded videos out of the Lawson Gang and it has to stop. Kosta: No I'm not. Elephant012: Yes you are. AnimeGamer07: And for this! we will kill you friends for good with Shining Screech attack. Kosta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Ken the Emo: Hey, what's going on? Kosta: Ken, look out, you die! Kosta: No! AnimeGamer07: Move outta the way you stupid emo. (AnimeGamer07 attacks Ken the Emo with the Shining Screech attack) Ken the Emo: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. KOSTA, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. HE CAN'T BE DEAD. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Elephant012: And now, we are going to killed you. Kosta: WHAT! NO (x3)! PLEASE DON"T KILL ME, PLEASE HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE? AnimeGamer07: Too bad! So sad, you will go to hell instead of heaven with stupid Ken the freakin' Emo. Elephant012: Goodbye forever! 1, 2, 3. (Elephant012 pushes me) Kosta: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. NO (x20)! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. SOMEONE, HELP ME, HELP ME. HELP ME? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. (back in the real world) Kosta : Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Kosta, Kosta, wake up! Kosta: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Nooooooooooonnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Dad, it's that you, it this the real life? Kosta's Dad: Yes, it is the real life. Kosta, why are you crying in your sleep. Kosta: Brianna. Kosta's dad: What! Why Brianna, or, did you mean Elephant012? Kosta: Yes, because I had a terrible dream. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Aw, tell me what was it about? Kosta: I had a nightmare where AnimeGamer07 was chasing me like crap! And then, Elephant012 got in my way and calling me a nazi, thinks I'm responsible was making grounded videos out of Lawson Gang! And then, Elephant012 and AnimeGamer07 killed my friend Ken the Emo. And Finally, they killed me when AnimeGamer07 and Brianna throws me down to the Bottomless pit or rather sending to hell instead of heaven. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Oh my, that must be a terrible dream. Let the gods will protect you, but it's going to be okay, I promise. it's not your fault, your wife Salli will be looking after you instead. Kosta: BUT, BUT, BUT BRIANNA. She is starting like bullies or something Kosta's Dad: Don't worry about it! it's OK, it's just a nightmare, it alright! Kosta : Wa (x25), Oh my god i'm so stressed about Luna Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Shhhhhh. It's OK (x3), it's, going, to, be, O-kay. (His dad grabs the chair and shift to the bed) Kosta's Dad: Kosta, It's going to be OK, it's just a dream, that will never happen again to you or your friends from GoAnimate as well as The Metal Punks, I will always keep you guys safe, I promise. Kosta: But, but, I... Kosta's Dad: It's Okay. (I get up) Kosta's Dad: Kosta, come here to me, I'll hug you. It's okay Kosta, I'm right here, it's alright, no need to cry. Kosta: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Shhhhhh. It's going to be Okay Kosta, it's okay, let out all those tears if you need to, let it out. Let, it, out, it's okay! Kosta: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Shhhhhh. It's alright, it's okay (x2), I know son, I know, It's okay. Kosta: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Its okay, look at me. Kosta, I know that the nightmare frightened you, but it's fine, it's just a dream, it's okay. Here, I'll wipe off the tears. no need to cry, it's okay. (My Dad wipes off my tears) Kosta's Dad: Feel Better? Kosta: Yes. But I need to drink? Kosta's Mom: Here you go! (Kosta drinks the water) Kosta: Thanks Mom, it mean a lot. Kosta's Dad: Good, I'm glad to hear, well, I've got to go. I'll see you later. Kosta: But Mom and Dad, my breakfast hasn't even ready yet? Kosta's Mom: Oh, OK, I will make you one right now! Let ComedyYes HorrorNo will know that the Grounded Videos are coming to in end on December 28t, if changes needed. Kosta's dad: By the way, the Boxing Day sales is out now if you like after lunch. But watch out, things have gone crazy. David: Thanks Mom and Dad, it really means a lot! (The End) Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:2019 videos Category:Nightmares